when u mix a suga high and anime characters
by TomoyoQT
Summary: This is what you get when you mix up 2 insane otaku's, a sugar high, boredom and anime characters. A lil OOC'ness and this is my first fic please read and review!!!! thankies!!!! I swear it will develop a plot soon give it a chance.*^_^
1. The beginning

HIIIIIIIIIII PEOPLE!! I am gonna give you the basics of this story. First off me and my friend Leslie Or Lelay as she likes to be called we were bored so we started off by writing a little story about our favorite animes like Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star etc. Both of us actually wrote this when it has Lelay's name next to it that means she wrote it when you see Tomoyo that means I wrote it. It is sort of weird in a way but I think it is kinda funny. I hope you find it funny too. Right now it really doesn't have a plot but eventually it will begin to have one. PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW. I need some feedback to tell me if it is stupid, hilarious yanno? That way I can know whether if I should continue or notor even change it and if you have any tips or suggestions i'll consider them. No flames please this is my first story. Disclaimer: Lelay only owns herself at this point. I don't own any of the anime shows in the following story except myself at this point. But I wouldn't mind having Sesshomaru, Kurama and Miroku. Well there goes my dreams. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *~* this scene takes place at school in history class Tomoyo: "Jim Hawkins and Gene Starwind are so mine!" *growls at Lelay*  
  
Lelay: "I claimed them first!" *hisses back at Tomoyo*  
  
Tomoyo:"I don't care! You can have...um Gene no no... um Jim no no no... you can't have any of them!"  
  
Jim and Gene: O.O  
  
*Gene in his mind thinks "They're both scary."**Jim thinks in his mind maybe Melfina will help us away from these crazy girls*  
  
Tomoyo: "No one can help you. Not even Lelay!" *laughs evilly and thunder crackles in the background*  
  
Jim and Gene: "Somebody help us!"  
  
Tomoyo: Muahahahhahhahahahhh! *starts coughing* *clears throat* Muahahahhahaahahahahhaha!  
  
Lelay: "You let them go this is between me and you." *Looks to both Jim and Gene with loving and caring eyes* "Let them go you evil little brat. Unless you wish to taste my wrath."  
  
Tomoyo: "Give me a break they will stay mine forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever *half an hour later* and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever... *Jim and Gene screams "We get your point already!!"* *Tomoyo looks at them with a mischevious grin on her face and whips them* hahahaha what wrath do you have in mind? Oh yeah I forgot I have Sesshomaru and Kurama on my side."  
  
Lelay: "I'll get Inuyasha, Shippo and Hiei and I will use my magick so be careful who you mess with." *smiles warmly at the boys then gives Tomoyo and Icy cold glare* "Now back off!"  
  
Tomoyo:*laughs out loud* "You are forgetting I am a vixen as well a gypsy slash sorceress and I have a sword called the Teresashi. Kurama could easily whip up Hiei and Shippo or Sesshomaru can just eat little Shippo. Hehe."  
  
Jim and Gene: "Please anyone besides these to idiots help us!"  
  
Tomoyo: "Who are you calling an idiot!" *whips both of them again.  
  
Jim and Gene: "Itai! Itai!"  
  
Lelay: "Who are you you calling an idiot Gene!" *raises her hands to the sky looking at Tomoyo and lighting strikes near where Tomoyo stands as a show of power* "Now I am trying to help you and you are being rude to me that's just mean. Oh and Tomoyo hurt them again and I won't miss the second time."  
  
Tomoyo:"Whatever! But the bottom line is Gene and Jim are mine!" *slaps stickers on Gene and Jim saying 'Property of Tomoyo Peterson'*  
  
Lelay:*speaks in a low voice* "You shall not brand a human being. Stand ready guys. Ahh... Melfina long time no see."  
  
Melfina: "Sorry I hadn't the time to write."  
  
Lelay: "It's okay Mel."  
  
Tomoyo:"Kurama change into Youko Kurama and get rid off Lelay and Melfina.  
  
*Kurama changes into his sexy form(hehehe) and pounces on Melfina*  
  
*Melfina kicks Kurama square in the balls and Kagome stands behind Inuyasha with her bow and arrow ready. Inuyasha draws out his Tetsusaiga* (a/n characters are popping out from everywhere ne?)  
  
*kurama rolls on the ground yelling "The pain the pain it hurts so bad! I might won't be able to have children! Damn you Melfina! Damn you!!!" Sesshomaru turns into his giant dog demon form (A/N I personally like him in his regular form) and picks up Kagome and Inuyasha and throws them out the window*  
  
Gene: "What in the Hell?"  
  
Jim: O.o  
  
*Tomoyo scratches Sesshomaru behind his ear and he purrs and Tomoyo starts giggling madly* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well the first chapter is done with. So what did you think? Bueno?Mal?Terrible?Good?Okay? Well tell me whatchya think. I hope you enjoyed this first part. Well I gotta go and do my book project on Inuyasha since it is due tomorrow. I am such a procrastinator. *shakes head* 


	2. The chaos

YAY!!!!! I AM SO HAPPY THAT I GOT REVIEWS! First I want to thank all the reviewers!!!!  
  
baka deshi- Thanks for your helpful criticism about the spell check thing I downloaded a spell check program so now my spelling mistakes should be reduced. But thanks again!  
  
Draconis- Noooooo! I LOVE SUGAR!! I CAN'T DO THAT!! But how about this I will try to try to lay off the sugar. *whispers: "yeah me off of sugar that is when you know the world has ended"* Thanks so much for the review!!!!  
  
Rose- Thanks so much for giving the story a chance!! But little brothers' can be right sometimes (but 99.9 1/2 times they are wrong) and in this case he was!! But thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!  
  
Sailor Teensaturn- Yes unfortunately my Kurama was in pain. *sniffle sniffle* But thanks for the encouragement and i'm glad that you and everyone else thought it was a good start because I was so nervous writing this at first. But thanks!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Lelay and I do not own any of the charcters in this story unfortunately  
  
Now on to the story....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* RECAP: *Melfina kicks Kurama square in the balls and Kagome stands behind Inuyasha with her bow and arrow ready. Inuyasha draws out his Tetsusaiga* (a/n characters are popping out from everywhere ne?)  
  
*Kurama rolls on the ground yelling "The pain the pain it hurts so bad! I might won't be able to have children! Damn you Kagome! Damn you!!!" Sesshomaru turns into his giant dog demon form (A/N I personally like him in his regular form) and picks up Kagome and Inuyasha and throws them out the window*  
  
Gene: "What in the Hell?"  
  
Jim: O.o  
  
*Tomoyo scratches Sesshomaru behind his ear and he purrs and Tomoyo starts giggling madly* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Inuyasha bounces back*  
  
Inuyasha: "I've dealt with you before Sesshomaru! Kagome are you okay?"  
  
Kagome: "I'm fine."  
  
*Inuyasha takes his sword and slices off Sesshomaru's head*  
  
*Sesshomaru connects his head back to his body and Kurama picks up Tomoyo, Gene and Jim and flies away* (A/N Kurama-kun is still in a lot of pain from the kick he received from Kagome) *Lelay looks at Tomoyo disgusted**Kagome shoots an arrow towads Tomoyo (but like at the beginning of the show she sucked at archery and she misses)  
  
Gene: "I hope you have a plan." Melfina: "Lelay and I are both working on it Gene so please be patient."  
  
::Lelay creats a thunder storm and strike Sesshomaru:: (a/n I have no clue why Lelay wants to hurt fluffy so badly.)  
  
Lelay: "Now be a good demon and die!" *Sesshomaru pulls himself together*  
  
Sessho: "Do you think a thunderstorm can hurt me? Foolish human!"  
  
::Tomoyo concocts a spell that would turn Inuyasha into a frog:: ::Then there's a weird magically noise and Inuyasha is a frog!::  
  
Kagome: "You turned Inuyasha into a frog!" Kurama: "Well I think that is obvious."  
  
::Gene and Jim falls down anime style::  
  
Kagome: "Lelay could you please change Inuyasha into a frog." Lelay: "Don't worry I will."  
  
::Lelay weaves a spell and speaks in styric:: Lelay: "You're magic can't harm us Tomoyo." ::Inuyasha changes back to his regular form:: Inuyasha: "Thanks Lelay." Lelay: "No problem but we can give thanks as soon as we get Gene and Jim in our hands. K? ::Inuyasha nods his head::  
  
Tomoyo: "Blah,blah,blah is all I'm hearing." ::Tomoyo gets off of Kurama's back and he drops Gene and Jim:: Sessho: Are we going to fight or what? Tomoyo: Sesshomaru should fight Inuyasha. Kurama should fight against hmmm... Shippo: "He can fight me!" Tomoyo: "Well you see how can I put this in your terms YOU ARE TO YOUNG AND WEAK!! YOU WOULDN'T BE A CHALLENGE TO MY SWEET, HUGGABLE AND LOVABLE KURAMA!!" *Everyone sweatdrops and Kurama blushes* Kurama: Well who am I going to go up against? Tomoyo: Well let's have Lelay decide  
  
Lelay: "Oh you want me to decide? Well you can fight against Hiei!" ::Lelay looks around:: Lelay: Hey where is Hiei? ::Inuyasha points to the left:: Inuyasha: He went that a-way.  
  
Tomoyo: Fine. Get Hiei my Kurama can kick Hiei's ass anyday! (a/n sorry Hiei fans! please don't hurt me I like him to but I like Kurama more) Kurama: Can you choose someone else Hiei is my friend!  
  
Lelay: I don't know you pick someonean do not pick Shippo because I have an idea for him. ::Shippo looks at Lelay with a worried look:: Shippo: What do you have in mind Lelay?  
  
Tomoyo: KUWABARA!!!! ::everyone's eyes bug-out like this O.O::  
  
Lelay: WHAT?! Kuwabara is on your team! But you can fight Yusuke.  
  
Tomoyo: NO! Kuwabara isn't on my team! But Kurama could fight against Yusuke. Kurama could still kick his ass." (a/n Sorry Yusuke fans and Kuwabara fans if he has any) ::Kurama takes Tomoyo by the arm:: Kurama: Yusuke is a comrade of mine. Tomoyo: Who would you rather fight? Hiei your BEST friend(i'm Kurama's BEST BEST BEST BEST friend) or Yusuke the scrawny human? Kurama: Yusuke. *Kurama sighs* Tomoyo: Okilly diddily then go over and fight!  
  
Lelay: I don't care who fights who. Let's juts get on with this. *everyone on her team shouts 'yeah'*  
  
Tomoyo: Fine fine fine!! The battle begins... NOW! ::Spike from Cowboy Bebop appears:: Spike: Let's get it on! Ya'll know the rules! No hitting below the belt line! ::bell rings::  
  
Lelay: Now, now Tomoyo! no need to get hasty with such decision as we take first shots. Shippo come here. ::Shippo walks nervously towards Lelay:: Shippo: Yes Lelay what did oyu need me for? Lelay: Do this for me ::bends down and whispers in his ear::  
  
::Tomoyo's group tap their feet:: ::Sesshomaru growls:: Sessho: We don't have time for your meaning less chatter. Tomoyo: Yeah we gotta brainwash our guests ::Looks at Gene and Jim::  
  
::Gene looks at Jim and they both scream in unison "HELP US!!":: ::Lelay looks at Tomoyo:: Lelay: You have your orders Shippo Shippo: Yes Lelay  
  
::Tomoyo sighs:: Tomoyo: Spike pull out your gun and shoot the little creature Spike: Hey when did I get into this story?! Tomoyo: Just now! Now do as I say! Or... or... or... I'll get Vicious on you! ::Spike's eyes bug out and his chin drops to the ground:: Sessho: "Don't tell me you are afraid of this 'Vicious'?" Spike: "SHUT UP!! At least I don't have a long fluffy white tail that I have to drape over my arm!" ::Sessho gets an agitated look on his face and a vein pops out:: Sessho: "DIE HUMAN!!!!" ::Sessho gets his poisoned claws ready:: ::Tomoyo jumps in front of Sessho and Spike:: Tomoyo: "Guys, guys don't tear each other apart tear up Lelay and her gang." Spike and Sessho:"Fine." Sessho: "After this we will settle this matter." Spike: "Sure... Fluffy." ::Sessho growls:: ::Kurama has an amused expression on his face:: ::Jim and Gene are asleep:: Tomoyo: Must have been bored like I am Spike: But you won't send Vicious on me would ya? Tomoyo: If you keep on stalling I will. Spike: Okay okay. Come here ya little fox ::Spike tries to jump on him but Shippo dodged out of the way. Spike tries again and grabs his tail. Shippo cries out in protest:: ***********************************************************  
  
Sorry that it took so long!! I just... i just... i... okay i don't have an excuse i will try and be more on time yanno. But sorries sorries. Gomen nasai. 


	3. More chaos

CTCandInuyasha60516 - Wow! Someone who I can relate to! Lol. But anyways I'm glad you like it though. Thank you lots for reviewing.  
  
Ilovefluffy- NO! I LOVE FLUFFY!! ::Steam begins rising from head:: But yeah I knew that but I meant the overly obsessive fan. Which me and Lelay are. She probably has an Inuyasha or Gene Starwind shrine and I have a Fluffy, Kurama, Hiei and an under construction Yuki shrine.  
  
Sailor Teensaturn- Thanks again for reviewing and I'm still sorry about your story ::begins to cry and Fluffy hands her a tissue:: thank you I feel like it was all my fault. When you do get your story back up I'm going to read it but I have to find out who Helios is. But thanks.  
  
MoonPrincess101- Yeah I'm glad to see the next chapter up too. What I'm doing now is that whenever I upload a chapter I type up the next one that same day so that a way I won't have an excuse for not uploading.  
  
Now to the miserable disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters..sretcarahc eht fo yna nwo t'nod I (I might as well have fun with the disclaimer) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Recap: ::Tomoyo sighs:: Tomoyo: Spike pull out your gun and shoot the little creature Spike: Hey when did I get into this story?! Tomoyo: Just now! Now do as I say! Or... or... or... I'll get Vicious on you! ::Spike's eyes bug out and his chin drops to the ground:: Sessho: "Don't tell me you are afraid of this 'Vicious'?" Spike: "SHUT UP!! At least I don't have a long fluffy white tail that I have to drape over my arm!" ::Sessho gets an agitated look on his face and a vein pops out:: Sessho: "DIE HUMAN!!!!" ::Sessho gets his poisoned claws ready:: ::Tomoyo jumps in front of Sessho and Spike:: Tomoyo: "Guys, guys don't tear each other apart tear up Lelay and her gang." Spike and Sessho:"Fine." Sessho: "After this we will settle this matter." Spike: "Sure... Fluffy." ::Sessho growls:: ::Kurama has an amused expression on his face:: ::Jim and Gene are asleep:: Tomoyo: Must have been bored like I am Spike: But you won't send Vicious on me would ya? Tomoyo: If you keep on stalling I will. Spike: Okay okay. Come here ya little fox ::Spike tries to jump on him but Shippo dodged out of the way. Spike tries again and grabs his tail. Shippo cries out in protest:: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::Lelay looks in protest at Simone's team and then to Spike:: Lelay: I expected better from you. Spike: Lelay! What am I supposed to do! Huh! Shippo: It's Lady Lelay to you! Spike: Shut up you little runt. Kagome: You shut up Spike! ::Spike drops Shippo and shoots at Kagome:: Inuyasha: Hey pick on someone else! Go Shippo! You have your orders! ::Shippo leaves quickly and returns with Jim and Gene following close behind:: Shippo: I have returned Lady Lelay. Lelay: Good Shippo you have done nicely. Gene: Thanks. I'm sorry for calling you stupid. Lelay: It's okay. ::Jim comes up to Lelay:: Jim: Uh. thank you miss. Lelay: Just call me Lelay everyone else does. Everyone: We can't stay here. We have to find a place to make our fort. Lelay: Let's move people! Gene: Lelay we do have the Outlaw Star. Lelay: Will it hold all of us? Gene: It should. Inuyasha: Good! But how will we get there? Jim: Leave that all up to me. Lelay: Okay Jim. It's all in your hands, but hurry it's getting dark.  
  
::Tomoyo's team just stands there with a smirk on their faces and they all turn around and huddle:: Tomoyo: So the plan is to sneak on their ship? Sessho: Yeah Tomoyo: Okay lets' break! ::They all nod and leave::  
  
::Everyone looks at Jim:: Lelay: Please hurry. Jim: I'm done. Kagome: Good! Let's go! ::Everyone is beamed aboard the Outlaw Star:: Lelay: Where's Gene? Jim: He's probably in the cock pit with Melfina. Lelay: Thanks Jim um. Where is the cockpit? Oh and Kagome tend to anyone who is hurt. Lead the way Jim.  
  
::Tomoyo and company went through the air vent of the ship. Tomoyo sneezes:: Tomoyo: Hey Sessho your tail is making my sneeze. Or are you Kurama? Kurama: It's me. Tomoyo: Oh. Ed do you see a way out yet? Ed: Yep!Yep!Yep! Keep on going straight then we make a right Yep!Yep!Yep! ::Everyone besides Ed sweatdrops::  
  
::Lelay finds Gene in the cockpit but no Melfina:: Lelay: Can you take us into orbit? Gene: Why? Lelay: We're less likely to be attacked in orbit. Gene: Okay but where's Ed and Jed? Lelay: I don't know. ::Ean comes up barking:: Gene: Ean go get Aisha. ::Ean runs out looking for Aisha:: Gene: We'll find the tomorrow. ::Gene looks at Jim:: Gene: Go find Shippo.  
  
Ed: Here we are! ::Ed screams:: Everyone: What Ed?! What is it?! Ed: It's a meca-global-enaic-multimoniter-computer!! ::Ed and everyone jumps down from the air vent:: ::Everyone but Ed falls down anime style:: Kurama: Why must she come along? Sessho: Because she knows about these futuristic ships. Tomoyo: Yep!Yep!Yep! Sessho: Must you do that? Tomoyo: Yep!Yep!Yep! ::Tomoyo makes a leash appear on Ed's neck:: Tomoyo: Good Girl! You are such a good little girl! Kurama: I thought she was a boy. ::Ed growls. Everyone sees Inuyasha in the hall. Tomoyo jumps in front of Inuyasha and puts a spell on him. Inuyasha bows to Tomoyo's feet::  
  
::Lelay is talking to Shippo:: Lelay: If we take that measure it may become a war. Shippo: Lady Lelay you may be right. Inuyasha! Tomoyo?!  
  
How did you get on board?! ::Lelay performs a spell and Tomoyo, Kurama, and Seshomaru disappears.:: Inuyasha: Thanks Lelay. Hey Shippo come here. ::Shippo walks over to Inuysha. Inuyasha then hits him on the head:: Lelay: Inuyasha why did you do that? Inuyasha: He was being a little brat. ::Gene walks up behind Lelay:: Lelay: You still shouldn't have done that. ::Gene puts his hands on Lelay's waist:: Gene: BOO! ::Lelay lets out a shriek:: Lelay: Let go of me you evil meanie!  
  
Tomoyo: What the. Sessho: Why that wretched girl! Tomoyo: We are back on earth! And why is gene holding onto Lelay's waist?! ::Steam is rising from her head:: Kurama and Sessho: ::unenthusiastically::We love you no matter how weird or crazy you are! Tomoyo: Aw!! Thanks you guys! GROUP HUG!!! Sessho and Kurama: NO! ::Hiei pops out of nowhere:: Kurama: Hiei? What are you doing here? I thought you we're with that girl at the ship? Hiei: It was boring so I came here. Tomoyo: YAY! WE GOT HIEI! WE GOT HIEI! WE GOT HIEI! Hiei: 0.0 What in the hell is wrong with this ningen talking about? Sessho: She is happy that she has allies. Tomoyo: okay I am going to create another spell to take us back to the ship. ::Tomoyo casts a spell and they are back on the ship. CLONK!:: Hiei: What was that? Tomoyo: That is a shield that Lelay can't break. We cannot be sent anywhere. The only way that is possible is if she destroys me.  
  
Lelay: Let go of me Gene. ::Gene puts her down:: Lelay: Thank you. I sense that she is back on board. I can't send her back until I find out what spell she used. ::Lelay looks to Shippo:: Go get the group and confine all of them to the brig. Now! Shippo: Yes Lady Lelay.  
  
::Tomoyo and crew looks for Lelay and her crew:: Tomoyo: Lelay? Where are you? Hiei: Ed, can't you hack into the computer system to see where she's at? Ed: I can! I can! Sessho: Then do it! Ed: Okay Mr. Fluffy sir! ::Sessho growls. Ed tampers with the computer. Then the lights go out the only light in the room comes from the computer:: Kurama: Can you put the lights back on.? Tomoyo: Whoever is touching me stop it or I will kick your. ::The lights flicker on then they come on completely. Tomoyo looks for the person touching her which turns out to be a small fox named Shippo.:: Tomoyo: How nice to see you Shippo. Why are you here? Came to confine everyone in the brig? Shippo: How-how-how- did you know? Tomoyo: Well my little friend. ::Grabs Shippo by the shirt:: Tomoyo: I can read minds but of course you didn't know this. Shippo: What are you going to do to me? Kurama: What do you think? Shippo: Kill me? Tomoyo: Nope. Brainwash you just like I did Inuyasha. ::Weird waves appear around the room:: Tomoyo: Now Shippo go out and find the others and bring them to the brig and confine them then radio me. ::hands him a walkie talkie:: Tomoyo: . and I'll be right over. I'll take care of Lelay. Now go Shippo do my evil works. Shippo: Yes. ::Kurama whispers to Hiei:: Kurama: See that's the reason I love her. ::Hiei shakes his head and rolls his eyes:: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well do you think that was a timely thing. But I swear it will develop a plot! ::sighs:: I'm tired but please review. Sayonara for now. 


End file.
